This invention relates to a wheel cover for disposition on the exposed side of a vehicle wheel rim, and more particularly to a wheel cover having spokes of ornamental effect.
Wheel covers for road wheels of automobiles are produced in a wide variety of designs to satisfy diversely discriminating tastes of the purchasers. Recently wheel covers having radially extending spokes formed of metal rods or wires have acquired firm-rooted and rather increasing popularity in many countries.
Although commercially valuable, this type of wheel covers are bothering the manufacturers with high costs of production. Usually the spokes, and in most cases other elements of a wheel cover, too, must be made of stainless steel which is a considerably costly material, and fitting of a multiplicity of spokes to circular or annular cover members requires much labor and is hard to automate. As an inconvenience to the users, conventional spoked wheel covers are heavier than the other types of wheel covers, and there is a possibility that spokes rattle and even separate from the wheel covers during running of the vehicle.